After Lonely (bagian 3)
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang enam perempuan dengan kisah berbeda namun tema yang sama 'Putus Cinta/perpisahan' Serta kisah setelahnya./"Bisakah kau berhenti, berapa haragamu!"/Tamparanpun langsung mendarat di pipinya/"Aku sungguh-sungguh, kau sangat berharaga Ino"/ Bagian 3, pair: SaiInoGaara, DLDR, happy reading n.n


Afterl Lonely (bagian 3)

by

umie solihati

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Saiino, GaaIno

Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, pendek, Dll.

Happy reading n.n

.

.

Wajah cantik itu kini telah terpampang di depan cermin rias. Tangan dari gadis itu perlahan memoleskan make-up ke semua bagian wajahnya. Ia harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, karena ini adalah syuting iklan pertamanya. Biasanya ia selalu memakai jasa make-up artist, namun karena yang biasa me-makeupnya itu sedang sibuk, akhirnya ia melakukannya sendiri. Tidak terlalu buruk saat melihat hasil akhirnya.

Perhatiannya teralihkan saat ada sebuah tangan kekar yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan itu. Perlahan ia membalikan badan untuk melihat sang kekasih yang di cintainya. Menatap iris hitam kelam miliknya.

"Sai-kun," panggilnya lembut. Yang dipanggil hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau kesini?" tanya Ino sambil melepaskan tangan Sai yang tadi melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini?" Bukannnya menjawab, pemuda berkulit pucat itu malah bertanya balik.

"Yah, _modeling _sangat menyita banyak waktu," jawabnya. Sai tidak langsung mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia terdiam sebentar, seperti berpikir. Setelah itu ia memegang tangan Ino erat, lalu menatap matanya.

"Berhentilah jadi model!" pintanya lantang. Kalimat itu cukup membuat Ino kaget, namun ia masih bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Tidak, Sai." tolaknya halus.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" pintanya. Genggaman tangannya pun semakin erat pada tangan Ino, dan gadis pirang itu sadar jika pembicaraan ini sudah mulai serius. Ia pun mendengarkan.

"Aku tau jadi model adalah impianmu, tapi kau juga tau aku tidak suka itu."

Ino masih terdiam.

"Aku merasa dicampakan karena profesimu itu. Aku yakin kau juga lupa hari ini ulang tahunku," ujar Sai lirih. Ino sendiri merasa bersalah akan hal ini, tapi tak ada niat untuk mencampakannya, sungguh! Perlahan tangan Ino terulur ke pipi Sai, lalu mengelusnya pelan.

"Aku tidak lupa Sai, aku sudah mengantarkan hadiahnya ke rumahmu, apa belum sampai?"

Dengan cepat Sai menepis tangan Ino, setelah mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, bukan hadiah. Apa kau belum mengerti?" tanyanya kesal.

"A-aku mengerti, tapi aku tak bisa, itu impianku," kilah Ino memberi penjelasan. Sai tersenyum miris.

"Berapa harga mimpimu?" Ino menatap tak percaya pada Sai

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Berapa hargamu, Yamanaka Ino!"

PLAAAAKKKK

Satu tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi bermarga Shimura itu. Pelakunya tentu saja sang kekasih.

"Kau keterlaluan," ucapnya dengan suara parau. Matanya pun sudah sangat berkaca-kaca, mencoba menahan air matanya agar tak keluar. Sai sendiri cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino, tapi pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih membalikan badan, memunggungi Ino.

"Jadi, ini pilihanmu? Baiklah, aku pergi."

Belum sempat Ino memberi penjelasan lagi, lelaki itu sudah menghilang di hadapannya. Air matanya mengalir dan rasanya sesak sekali.

Kembali ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Keadaanya sangat kacau. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan syuting dengan keadaan seperti ini. Air mata yang jatuh di pipi itu otomatis melunturkan semua makeup yang sudah ia poleskan tadi. Terlebih lagi keadaan hatinya yang terluka.

Gadis dengan marga Yamanaka itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya, lalu menutup wajahnya.

Ia menangis.

Semuanya terlalu mendadak.

Ia tau ia salah, tapi apa harus seperti ini?

Apa harus sesakit ini?

Tuhan...

Padahal tadinya ia akan memberikan kejutan istimewa setelah ia selesai syuting, tapi kenapa jadi begini?

Semuanya terasa menyakitkan, dan sesak.

Saat ia masih terisak, ia merasa kursi yang di dudukinya di putar balik arahnya. Cukup penasaran dengan pelakunya ia mencoba mengintip dari celah-celah jari tangannya. Ia tercekat dan langsung menurunkan tangan dari wajahnya.

"Ga-gaara?" ucapnya terbata antara menangis dan kaget.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakulan disini?" tanya Ino dengan nada suara se-normal mungkin.

"Menemui modelku, tentu saja," jawabnya enteng. Ino hanya mengerlingkan matanya bosan. Bagaimana bisa Gaara selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama sedangkan hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi Ino. Apa dia tidak bosan? Sepertinya jawabannya tidak.

Fans setia, eh?

Saat masih berkutat dengan pikirannya itu, Ino tidak sadar jika Gaara memperhatikan wajahnya. Sekali tebak, ia yakin bahwa baru saja terjadi sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya suara maskulin itu.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Ino balik. Dengan cepat Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino yang cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Kau menangis." Pernyataan itu membuat Ino tersadar dan teringat lagi akan kejadian tadi.

Tidak mau ketahuan oleh Gaara, dengan cepat ia mengusap jejak air matanya.

"Tidak menangis," sangkalnya mati-matian. Namun setelah itu, ia kembali kaget karena Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ga-gaara." Tak ada jawaban. Pemuda

berambut merah itu masih terdiam memeluk Ino. Barulah beberapa saat ia melepaskan pelukan itu. Kini ia menatap mata indah milik gadis itu. Tangannya terulur ke sudut mata Ino, lalu mengusap sedikit air mata yang ada disana.

"Jangan menangis karena kau sangat berharga."

Ino tak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Gaara. Apa itu sebuah kalimat untuk menghiburnya? Entahlah, tapi itu cukup membuatnya merasa lebih baik dari pada tadi. Senyuman pun kini kembali muncul diwajahnya.

"Huuh, tukang gombal. Dapat darimana kalimat seperti itu," ujar Ino yang kini menggoda Gaara. Gaara ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya. Setidaknya Ino tidak seburuk tadi. Tangannya kini beralih pada puncak kepala Ino, lalu mengusap-usapnya perlahan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Bagiku kau itu sangat berharga, Ino." Lagi-lagi Ino terkesiap, tapi kali ini ia langsung tersenyum untuk membalasnya.

"Gaara, _arigatou."_

.

Quote: Saat kau menangis karena sebuah luka, yakinlah akan ada sebuah tangan yang menghapus air matamu. Jadi bersabarlah. (Umie Solihati.)

.

.

END

.

.

a/n: yeeee, ini bagian 3 nya. gimana-gimana? hha xD semoga suka :) . Gomen kalau quotenya ga masuk akal dan aneh xD . Di tunggu RnR nya :D. Terimakasih :D . #jangan lupa pilih scene favorit yah, baca juga bagian 4 nya :D


End file.
